Jem and The Holograms, Issue 1
Showtime, Part 1 is the first issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on March 25, 2015. It features the first part of the six part story Showtime. Official synopsis SHOWTIME, SYNERGY! Meet JERRICA BENTON - a girl with a secret. She and her sister KIMBER team with two friends to become... JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS! But what does it mean to be JEM today? Fashion, art, action, and style collide in the most outrageous comic of 2015! Plot The issue begins with Jerrica and the Holograms at a video shoot, filming a music video to enter the 'Misfits vs!' competition. Jerrica gets stage fright, and runs off stage. Kimber follows her, explaining that this is Jerrica's last chance - they can't afford to try filming the video again, and if they can't film the video, Kimber is giving up her dream of being in a band. Kimber goes back inside, but ends up in an argument about the band with Aja about Jerrica's lack of confidence, which Jerrica overhears. Jerrica walks home in the rain. At the home studio, she picks up her guitar, and starts to sing: Everyone's like glitter Shining bright, bathed in light All true and real, made for this What I am is unknowable What I have is buried Locked deep and dark Got to find the key Just have to breathe Breathe, breathe, breathe Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe... Thunder and lightning cracks, startling her. She looks towards the window, but when she looks back, an extremely tall, pink and purple humanoid is hovering in front of her. She introduces herself as Synergy, and explains that Jerrica's father, Emmett Benton, created her - she is a holographic computer, built to be an 'audiovisual entertainment synthesizer'. She explains that Emmett left a gift for Jerrica in his safe, that he was not able to give to her before he died. The code to open the safe is 'Synergy', and inside the safe is a box, with a note, which reads: "For my star - To help you find your dreams. And yourself. Happy birthday! - Dad" Inside the box are red, star-shaped earrings. Jerrica realizes that they, too, are holographic projectors, which can create holograms anywhere she goes. At that moment - Kimber, Aja and Shana arrive home, having driven home to find Jerrica. They are startled and confused at finding a giant, glowing person in their home studio, and Jerrica explains who Synergy is, and what she - and her earrings - can do. They don't believe her. Synergy tells Aja to enter a six digit code into their jukebox, which opens to reveal a glowing, white staircase. At the bottom of the staircase, is the enormous computer which controls Synergy. Synergy demonstrates her abilities, by creating a lifelike hologram of Jerrica, indistinguishable from the real thing. Kimber, excited - asks Synergy to make a copy of her, too - but instead, Synergy uses her holograms to temporarily turn Aja and Shana into holographic copies of Kimber. Jerrica realizes the potential of Synergy and her earrings, and realizes it's the answer to her performance anxiety problems. With this technology, she can be anything she wants to be. In the final page, we see Jerrica has transformed herself into into Jem. Characters Major characters *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana *Synergy Mentioned *Emmett Benton Free preview Jem-01-pr-2-fdb4f.jpg Jem01 01.jpg Jem01 02.jpg Jem01 03.jpg Jem01 04.jpg Jem-01-pr-7-45b89.jpg Cover gallery IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover A.jpg|Cover A by Sophie Campbell IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover B.jpg|Cover B by Amy Mebberson IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover C.jpg|Cover C by Amy Mebberson IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover D.jpg|Cover D by Amy Mebberson IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover E.jpg|Cover E by Amy Mebberson IDW Comics Issue 1 - subscription cover.jpg|Cover F Subscription incentive by Sara Richard jem01pi.jpg|Cover G Plugged In Edition by Sophie Campbell IDW Comics Issue 1 - alternative cover.jpg|Cover H Comics & Ponies cover by Artgerm IDW Comics Issue 1 - alternative cover B&W.jpg|Cover I Comics & Ponies cover by Artgerm IDW Comics Issue 1 - yeasteryear comics exclusive cover.jpg|Cover J Yesteryear exclusive by Amanda Conner IDW Jem and the Holograms Issue 1 convention edition cover (2).jpg|Cover K ECCC exclusive by Agnes Garbowska IDW Jem and the Holograms Issue 1 convention edition cover (1).jpg|Cover L Wondercon exclusive by Amy Mebberson jem01sdcc.jpg|Cover M SDCC exclusive by Amy Mebberson jem01sdccblank.jpg|Cover N SDCC exclusive second printing.jpg|Second printing cover (blue foil) third printing.jpg|Third printing (purple foil) Jem01as.jpg Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing